The Rituals Champion
by atriedies
Summary: Harry, bereft of any friends, struggles to get ready for a tournament he is forced to participate in.


**Disclaimer**_**: **__I do not own Harry Potter. That requires intelligence and imagination. It also requires writing hundreds of thousands of words. Something that is quite beyond me._

**Rituals of the Champion**

The book was old. If the layer of dust was any indication, Madam Pince remained clueless of it's location in the library. With her attitude towards books, it came as a surprise that no student had been killed during her tenure as school librarian. The title caught his attention. "Rituals: Their purpose and place in our society" by Salazaar Slytherin. "Yes. This is just what I need," thought Harry after he skimmed through the pages. The book gave names of rituals, a written description of their effects, and how to perform them. Surely this would help him in the upcoming tasks. He stuffed the book into his bag and proceeded to check out the other three books in his hands. Thankfully Madam Pince did not realize he took a fourth book.

It started one week ago. The school decided to host the two other major European magic schools in what was labeled the Tri-Wizard Tournament. One week ago the start of it began with the selection of each school's champion. They had this cup of flames, the goblet of fire, that picked the champion for each school. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory were chosen as the champions. One more name flew out of the cup as the flames died: Harry Potter. The headmaster's temper at seeing his name come out still irked him. He flat out accused him of entering without listening to a word he said. Ron and Hermione were no better. Neither believed his denial. Ron went so far as throwing punches. Hermione could only say, "What were you thinking entering the tournament? You're not capable of competing." Thanks to them no one believed him. He was shunned for cheating. He was shunned for refusing to share how he cheated. For some reason, the thought that someone else entered him against his will never crossed anyone's mind.

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted him when he entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Ginny," he returned.

"How's the preparations going?" she inquired.

"I don't have a clue about what I'm doing," shrugged Harry. "Other then that they are going great." A look of surprise crossed Ginny's face at his admission. She took hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"If there's anything I can do, anything at all to help you Harry. Let me know. I would be glad to." The truthfulness of her words touched him. Raw emotion ran across his face before he got himself under control.

"Thanks Ginny. I really needed that. I… just thanks. If I find something, I will take you up on that offer." He held up the books he brought back from the library. "I am going upstairs to study now, but I will see you later." With that , Harry headed up to his room.

Later that night, after everyone turned in, Harry dug out the book on rituals. Muttering lumos, he opened the book and began to read.

The rituals were divided into three sections. The section dividers surprised him: Pure, non-pure, and magical maturity. He started to read the first ritual.

_**Restoration of purity **_

_This ritual is for the witch whose purity has been unwillingly taken from them. _

_There are two known consequences to this ritual besides purity restoration._

_After the ritual has taken place, the witch will form a marriage bond with_

_the wizard she gives her now restored purity to. This bond is for life. Secondly_

_if the witch who used this ritual is ever taken by someone after the marriage_

_bond is formed, she will die._

"I guess purity means virginity," Harry mused skimming thru the ritual itself. The next ritual looked interesting.

_**Increasing Core Size**_

_Contrary to popular opinion, the size of one's core has nothing to do with power._

_One can have the largest core, yet be the weakest of spell casters. One's core size _

_deals with the amount of available magic one has immediate access to. The larger_

_the core, the more spells one can cast. Another widespread myth is that more powerful_

_spells require more magic. This belief is mistaken. All spells require the same amount _

_of magic. The power or complexity of the spell does not change the amount of magic_

_needed. To find one's core, a person must meditate and trace their magic back to it's_

_beginning. See Increasing Magical Pathways and Increasing Spell Power for more details_

Harry flipped thru the book's pages to find the two rituals mentioned.

_**Increasing Spell Power**_

_The wizard or witch's power is shown by the coloration of their magical core. _

_white being the lowest of the magicals in what is slowly being termed a squib: a person_

_born of magicals who can see, yet not do magic. Gold is the most powerful. A core with _

_black in it means someone has a block on their power. This will have to be removed for the_

_wizard or witch to use cast with their full power. The chart below shows core colors in _

_relation to power. See Removing Blocks for more details._

_**Increasing Magical Pathways**_

_In order to reduce the amount of magic required per spell, one needs to increase the size_

_of one's magical pathways. These are the channels in the body through which magic _

_travels. In order to…_

The list of rituals went on and on: Stamina, elemental resistance, pain tolerance, healing. It was a never ending list. Most of the rituals could be done twice, but with twenty-four hours rest before repeating the same ritual. Only a six hour rest was needed if doing a different ritual. That meant he had enough time to do over 30 if he did them twice a day before the first task. They would help, but he still needed to learn spells. The only drawback seemed to be the rituals required two people. The person who benefited from it and a person to cast. Ginny. It would have to be Ginny. In turn he could do the same for her. Both would get the benefits then. First though, meditate and find my core. So Harry meditated and tried to find his core. Just before he fell asleep he saw a black shape that seemed to pulse.

Harry woke up the next morning confused. Who put a block on his magic and why? The first ritual would have to be it's removal. Hopefully Ginny would agree to help with the rituals. Harry's day frustrated him. He couldn't find Ginny. His concentration in classes disappeared. Thoughts of completing the rituals and the block on his magic prevented any other from forming. That could be how he ended up with a hideously orange turtle in transfiguration instead of the feather Professor McGonagall required. Evening came and with it Ginny. She appeared to be studying by herself for charms in the common room. He made his way to her.

"Hey Ginny, could we talk?"

"Sure Harry what about?"

"Our conversation yesterday. Could we go somewhere else? I don't want to be overheard," Harry answered.

"Alright," Ginny picked up her books. "Let me run these to my room first." She returned a few minutes later. The two made their way past the Fat Lady's portrait to an unused classroom on the third floor.

"So what are you wanting Harry? You decide to ask for my help?" Harry looked around and locked the door.

"Yes Ginny. I would like your help," came the soft reply. "I found this book on rituals. I need your help with it. I would do it on my own, but they require two people." Ginny held out her hand gesturing for the book. Harry took it from his bag and gave it to her.

"You can do them to Ginny. We will both get the benefits," He spoke up while waiting for her answer. Ginny continued to flip through the pages skimming the different possibilities. The longer she took to answer the more he feared her saying no.

"Ok Harry. I will help."

"YES!" Harry exclaimed. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You don't know how much this means to me."

Ginny laughed at his exuberating behavior. "You do know these rituals require you to be starkers."

"…." Harry's face turned Weasley red.

"That's a nice shade Harry. I kind of like it," Ginny giggled. "Did you expect the runes that have to be drawn on your body to magically appear?"

"It will be okay Harry. I can't do any of these though."

The longing in her voice did not go unnoticed.

"What happened Ginny?"

"I am no longer pure," came the answer. Tears began to roll down her face. Harry reached towards her and pulled her into a hug. She grabbed a hold of him tightly crying into his shoulder.

"It was Tom," her voice grief stricken voice, muffled by his robes , announced. "My first year. One of the last things he wrote in the diary. .._You are now mine forever Ginerva Weasley. No one will accept an impure witch._ I didn't know for sure what he meant other then what I heard my mom saying while growing up. I learned the spells to check along with physically checking. He did something to take my virginity Harry."

The crying continued for a while. Harry awkwardly put an arm around her. She turned towards him and buried her face into his chest until she cried herself out. When it looked like she was ready to continue Harry gave her hope.

"There's a spell to restore purity to the witch it was taken from unwillingly, Ginny. It's one of the first one's listed in the book."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Ginny let him go and reached for the book. "Show me." She read the entire ritual through three times before speaking once more. "Let's do it."

"Okay. We need to get the materials for the rituals. I have a place to do them I think, if it's alright with you. I know how to get the materials though. At least I hope I do."

"Dobby," called Harry.

The diminutive elf appeared in front of Harry and immediately grabbed hold of his leg. His appearance made them want to laugh. His wardrobe consisted of 4 non-matching socks on each foot, two hats and a shirt 5 times to large.

"Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby. Dobby being so happy to help master Harry Potter. What you be needing Dobby to do?" the elf asked while still attached to Harry's leg.

"Well first what do you mean by calling me master," Harry asked.

Dobby let go of Harry and tugged his ears bashfully. "Dobby not really a free elf. Elf's need master to bond to or they die. Dobby bonded to Master Harry after he helped free him from bad master."

Harry decided to let it go for now. It was something to deal with at a later date. He could see Ginny quietly laughing into her hand at the situation.

"Dobby are you able to get into my vault at Gringott's and buy some things for me?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir. What you be needing?"

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. He flipped thru the pages of the book on rituals and made a quick list.

"I will need these tonight," he told the elf. "I will have a bigger list for you to get later." Dobby took the list from his hand then vanished. Ginny's laughter filled the room.

"Hi Master Harry Potter sir," she said with a grin.

"It's not funny Ginny. Just wait till Hermione finds out. She's going to skin me alive," Harry groaned.

"If your done laughing at my expense, I have a place to set up for the rituals. Though we may need a different place now."

"Why a different place?"

"I planned on using the chamber Ginny." Just like that all traces of mirth fled Ginny's face. A look of fear took it's place. "We can find a different place to do this Ginny," Harry stated with concern.

"No! I mean no. I need to do this Harry. I need to face it," Ginny managed to say. "I just …"

"It's okay Ginny," Harry took hold of her hand. "We will face this together." He knew he said the right thing on seeing the look of relief she gave him. "Now let's go," and with a big grin Harry decided to take his life into his own hands. "I will even hold your hand all the way there." Ginny surprised him. She didn't react like he expected. Instead of letting his hand go, she tightened her grip, and her eyes lit up. Then again, maybe it had something to do with her being a girl.

The two made their way to Myrtle's bathroom. Harry's hand hurt from the grip Ginny had on it. The closer they came to the bathroom the tighter she held on.

"So…Potter found a girlfriend," the drawl of Draco Malfoy taunted. "The little Weaslette trying to move up in the world?"

Harry, upon hearing Weaslette, turned and firmly took hold of Ginny with both his arms.

"Let me at him," Ginny half screamed. She struggled furiously to get free and hex Malfoy. "I'm going to hex him into next week!"

"Ginny," Harry hissed into her ear. "We can't get in trouble right now, remember?"

"I'm not going to let this go," she hissed back.

"I didn't say to let it go. I'm saying pay him back later." The comment had an effect. Ginny ceased struggling to get free of his arms.

"I always knew you wanted me in your arms Harry," she said with a smirk. The total change of direction in the conversation threw everyone in hearing distance for a loop. Harry's face went bright red. He didn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue Harry?" continued Ginny. "That's okay there are things we can do where talking isn't required. Come along now Harry. I am sure there is a broom closet around here somewhere."

Harry's arms dropped from her in shock. Ignoring the looks the people were giving them, Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and pulled him after her.

"Thanks for stopping me Harry. You were right. We can't get in trouble right now," Ginny broke the silence once they were out of sight of the others.

"And the other bit?"

"Well I was mad at you for stopping me," Ginny grinned up at him. "But look at what it accomplished. What will people think when they can't find us?"

"That we are putting a broom closet to use," Harry weakly replied.

"Am I no good enough to be in a broom closet with you?" the pitch of Ginny's voice turned downright menacing.

"No! I mean yes! I mean you're perfect for me," a very flustered Harry stammered out.

"That's what I thought," Ginny responded. The satisfaction at getting him to answer the way she wanted showed in the smirk on her lips. "Now since I am in your own words 'perfect for you' it shouldn't be any problem if people think we are in a broom closet."

Harry sighed. Ginny won the war of words. Come to think of it, she did look pretty cute with that smile on her lips.

Myrtle's bathroom came into sight halting further conversation. The two checked to make sure no one could see them before entering. Fortunately for them, Myrtle wasn't around.

"Harry," Ginny's voice trembled as the passageway opened. "I understood that."

"Huh?"

"I understood you telling it to open."

Harry looked up and saw the fear in Ginny's eyes. "Do you…I uh.. I'm sorry Ginny. I don't know what to say." He held his hands out in frustration.

"Just hold me Harry," she stepped towards him.

It's one thing to grab hold of a person to prevent them from doing something like hexing Malfoy. It's an entirely different matter to wrap your arms around a person and offer them comfort. Especially when you have never received such in your own life. It would have been funny if Ginny had not urgently needed the comfort it would bring. Finding out another thing Tom Riddle did to her left her close to breaking down once more. Later maybe they would laugh at Harry's hugging ability; the jerky way he brought his arms around her. For now they just stood outside entrance to the chamber of secrets holding onto one another.

"So how we getting back out of here," Ginny asked once they both reached the end of the pipe.

"Dobby can get us brooms if we need them. Though I do hope he can take us with him the way he travels."

"You sure are putting a lot of trust in that elf."

"I'm putting even more in you Ginny," Harry spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay. We're both nervous about this."

The pair navigated through the passage Ron had dug through the cave in. The main chamber opened to an unexpected sight. The corpse of the basilisk was missing. In it's place stood a long table with boxes and ingredient vials on top of it. The basilisk had been rendered down into potion ingredients. A piece of parchment lay at one end of the table. It was addressed to Harry.

_I don't know if you will ever read this, but writing it is the only_

_way that blasted bird of Dumbledore's will let me out of here._

_Dumbledore used his phoenix to bring the both of us down here._

_He planned to harvest the basilisk for our own use. His phoenix _

_flashed him away almost immediately, leaving me to do all the work._

_The blasted bird refuses to let me leave with any ingredients. They are _

_rightfully your by right of conquest. The headmaster did not believe you _

_needed to know this. The ingredients are under individual stasis charms_

_that will last five years. You have until the end of your seventh year to get_

_them before they start to go bad. Overall there is over one million galleons _

_lying on this table in front of you._

_S.S._

"Snape did seem to hate me even more last year now that I think of it," Harry said while passing the note to Ginny. "This explains why. I would give him some of the ingredients just for harvesting them, but it would let others know I am using the chamber."

"Maybe you could do it at the end of the year."

"Perhaps. Anyhow let's start setting up the circle for the rituals we are going to do while we wait for Dobby." Harry pulled out the enlarged diagram of the circle they needed. They set to work drawing it out on the chamber floor.

Dobby arrived shortly after they finished with the circle.

"I couldn't find the venom Master Harry sir," the elf said, tugging on his ears.

"It's okay Dobby. We have plenty over there," Harry pointed at the table holding the basilisk ingredients.

"So are you ready to begin Ginny?"

"If you are," came the nervous reply.

"Do you want to go first?"

"No," Ginny squeaked shaking her head from side to side. Both knew the reason for the nervousness. The rituals required the recipient to be naked.

"Okay. I will go first," with that said, Harry began removing his clothes. The rituals had diagrams of the body showing the various runes and where to place them on the body. Following the directions for making the ink required for this particular ritual, Ginny measured 7 oz. of dragon's blood and poured it into the cauldron. She pricked her finger with a silver knife allowing three drops of her own blood to fall into the cauldron. She stirred seven time clockwise and added the powdered griffin claw. Three stirs counter-clockwise finished the rune ink.

"The ink for the runes is ready," she announced looking up at Harry. He stood in the middle of the circle. His face held a slight red tint. Both hands were in front of him covering himself. Ginny started to laugh at the picture he presented then remembered she would be next. Picking up the cauldron of rune ink she walked to him.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded yes. Apparently he didn't trust his voice to speak. Ginny dipped her finger into the cauldron coating it in the mixture. She began drawing the required runes on Harry's body. His face, each shoulder, the palms of both his hands, each thigh, and the tops of his feet received a different rune.

"It's time for the final rune Harry," Ginny spoke. Both of the teens faces turned red. At his acceptance, Ginny moved his hands out of her way. She gently took hold of his staff. It jumped in her hands causing her to giggle.

"Thank you for trusting me," she spoke and drew the final rune on the base of his staff. Finished, she stood and walked out of the circle.

"_Solvo manus manus tenura is vox," _Ginny began to chant. The runes on Harry's body lit up. As she chanted they became brighter and brighter. Harry screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Ginny kept chanting. Harry's body emitted a silver light and the runes vanished from his body. The ritual was complete.

"Silver, my core is silver," Harry spoke upon awaking.

"Thanks Ginny for helping me," He said while pulling on his robe. Ginny had covered his body with it after the ritual ended. He finished dressing and looked over at her.

"Are you ready to begin yours?" he asked. Her nod yes indicated for him to begin preparing the ink. The ingredients were vastly different from the ones used on Harry. The same base was there, dragon's blood and blood from the caster. However this one required basilisk venom( to break the bonds of impurity), powdered unicorn horn freely given (to restore one's purity) and essence of the virgin male(it didn't say why just that it was necessary). Following directions Harry made the rune ink until he came to the final ingredient, essence of the virgin male.

"I can't do this with you standing over there," an embarrassed Harry decided. The situation would be funny if it happened to someone else, but for him it was mortifying.

"It's okay Harry. I will do it for you," Ginny spoke up. She reached into his robes and drew forth his staff. A few minutes later the essence flew into the cauldron, and Harry Potter knew he loved Ginny Weasley.

Neither teen realized the rituals would be so intimate as to draw the couple together. They missed the warning in the book that told the consequences of the ritual's caster and recipient being of opposite genders. The effect of using one's blood over and over in marking the other's body would bind them together forever. The fact of the matter was with Harry using his own blood and virgin essence, this ritual would bind Ginny to him forever. There would be no other for her. Of course by the time they realized this(many rituals later) it would be to late. Harry by that time would be forever bound to her as well.

The ink now prepared, Ginny removed her clothes and stepped into the ritual circle. Harry's breath caught in his throat upon seeing her.

"You're beautiful Ginny," he blurted out. A smile lit Ginny's face upon hearing that. Yes, she was embarrassed at being naked in front of Harry, but his words, three little words, made her day. Harry thought she was beautiful. The intimate nature of marking her body in runes began then. Harry dipped his finger into the ink mixture and started to draw on Ginny. Her forehead, her back, and the palms of her hands were marked. He proceeded to draw a rune on each breast only to pause as Ginny's nipples hardened and expanded in front of him. Mesmerized by the sight he struggled to continue placing the runes. He placed one on her stomach and came to..

"Ginny…."

"It's okay Harry. You can do it. I don't mind," she answered his unfinished statement. Harry slowly placed the rune on her own private spot marveling at how it felt. The final two runes went on the soles of her feet. He stepped out of the circle and began to chant.

"_Vehementer captus sanctimonia restituo_."

The screaming began immediately as the runes lit up. Harry kept the chant going while watching the scene unfold in front of him. A black pattern appeared on Ginny's body. Slowly, ever so slowly parts of it turned gold and disappeared. The screaming did not stop till the last bit of black vanished from sight. The runes turned gold and vanished signifying the ritual had completed it's work.

Ginny, upon coming out of the trance she was in, immediately headed for her wand. She ignored the fact she remained nude and cast a spell., "_Sanctimonia reprehendo._" Upon receiving the white glow around her body she broke down in tears.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you," she cried. Tears of joy at the restoration of her purity ran down her face. She grabbed hold of Harry and just stood there hugging him and crying. Harry for his part decided to keep quiet. If he didn't know what to do before, he really didn't know what to do now with a naked, crying girl in his arms.

The next day came bright and early for the teens. Dobby transported them to the chamber at 5a.m.

Their schedule for the next few weeks would be quite draining. Rituals in the morning followed by spell practice. Breakfast would start the normal school day. Afternoon's were spent studying and doing homework. After supper it would be time to redo the day's ritual followed by more spell practice. Though they didn't plan it, Harry and Ginny ended up spending all their free moments together. They just couldn't seem to get enough of the other's presence.

"Harry," Ginny nudged him, interrupting his study. It had been one full week since they started the rituals. They were in the Gryffindor common room finishing the day's homework assignments. "Have you realized that we are always together now unless it's a class?"

Harry looked at Ginny. He turned his gaze to his surroundings. The closest member of their house, a girl in Ginny's year, stood over ten feet away. Upon noticing his attention, the girl shrieked and fled up the stairway to the girl's dorms. The other students in the room cowered in their seats.

"They seem scared of me," he said looking back at Ginny and forgetting the question she asked.

"You did send Seamus into the wall when he startled you yesterday."

"It was an accident," Harry protested.

"It was funny," Ginny put her hand over his and patting it gently. "The rumor I heard states you're going to make all your fellow Gryffindors suffer for deserting you. Seamus was just the first, after Ron that is."

"I am not even going to bother denying it. Waste of my time. They won't listen to me anyway," Harry decided. "I have you Ginny. I don't need anyone else." The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you think its(she didn't want to say rituals aloud) having an effect on us?" Ginny went back to her original question. "It could help explain our reaction to Ron." The day after they did the first ritual, they left early in the morning to do a power enhancing ritual. Later they were seen by Ron walking hand in hand going to breakfast. He didn't take it well. He managed to shout "Potter keep away from my sister you evil git!" before being cursed by both Harry and Ginny. He spent the next three days in the hospital wing under the loving care of Madam Pomfrey. Nobody came near them after that till Seamus had startled Harry.

. To date they had completed seven different rituals. Five of them they did twice. That number would change to six later tonight. The rituals were to increase magical core size, increase magical pathways, increase magical power, physical dexterity, stamina, and mage sight. The latter would be repeated this evening. Far better it is to be prepared for what the tournament would throw at Harry than for him to die out there. Other effects of the rituals they completed were showing already. Spells were being successfully cast the first time they tried them. They definitely held more power then before. So maybe there being together all the time was an effect too.

"You can check the book tonight when we get there," Harry gave his answer. "Let me ask this though. Does it matter?"

That evening Ginny found the answer while Harry dressed after finishing the ritual.

"Here it is Harry. The book says if people of opposite sex do a ritual their blood used in the ritual will cause a bond to form between them. They will be close for the rest of their lives. The more rituals the couple do, the greater the strength of the bond will be."

They both realized at once what it meant for them. Especially seeing they weren't about to stop.

"If you like Ginny, we can look for you a ring next Hogsmeade weekend," Harry offered. "We can floo to Gringotts and check my vault or buy you a new one."

Ginny leaped into his arms and kissed him, "I accept. I expect a better proposal when we get the ring."

The night of the twenty-third, the day before the tournament's first task, they were in the chamber. A bed stood in the center of a newly drawn ritual circle.

"We can put this off till later Ginny," Harry said.

"No. We need to do it tonight. It just feels right," she answered him.

The two faced each other in the nude. Three runes adorned each of their bodies: one on their forehead, one over their heart, and one over their sex. The ink of the runes comprised only their blood and essences. The ritual originally used by newlyweds barred all access to their minds from everyone but each other. No one would be able to see their memories or read their thoughts. Compulsion charms and love potions would fail to have any effect on them. It held one other benefit that the book mentioned. Within three months of the ritual, they would be able to speak to each other in their minds. Distance would hold no place.

Harry picked Ginny up and laid her carefully on the bed.

"Usurpo tantum quis vos dedi ego operor ," he intoned.

"Totus vobis ego tribuo," Ginny replied.

Hesitantly they came together. The act of procreation set it's own pace.

Reaching the point of no return, and grateful this would be the last time he would have to concentrate on speaking Latin to finish a ritual during sex(he hoped).

Harry shouted, err chanted, "Reus per cruor. Reus per diligo."

"Reus per cruor quod diligo!" Ginny answered upon the act's completion. The runes on their bodies glowed white and vanished.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry."

The exhausted couple fell asleep together for the first time. A golden aura surrounded them while they slept.

Smiles adorned their faces when they entered the great hall for breakfast. The night before remained fresh in their minds. Now all Harry had to do was make it through the first task later this afternoon. They took their seats at the table and two plates full of food appeared before them. Slowly they started to eat. Halfway through their meal two owls flew down to them. Both carried important looking documents. Harry removed the letters while Ginny gave the owls some bacon. Harry showed her how the letters were addressed before opening the first one. It came from Gringotts.

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts wish to congratulate you upon your marriage. This letter is to remind you of the need to set up an appointment to get Mrs. Ginevra Potter _nee _Weasley keyed to the Potter Family Vaults._

_May you bathe in the blood of your enemies,_

_Griphook_

Potter Account Manager

He passed the letter to Ginny to read before picking up the next letter.

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic congratulates you upon your marriage. As emancipated adults the tracking charm commonly known as 'the trace' will be removed from your wands by tapping this letter with them. All the rights and responsibilities of adulthood are now yours to enjoy._

_M. Hopkirk_

Improper Use of Magic

Ministry of Magic

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the letter. A white line appeared to unravel from his wand before disappearing. He handed the letter to Ginny. She looked at the letter and tapped her wand to it. Neither spoke a word aloud. Married. They hadn't planned on that happening. They didn't know it could. The others around the table realized something was going on by the look on Harry's and Ginny's faces. Before anyone could ask what the little show was about, the pair stood up and exited the hall. Owls bearing the Daily Prophet arrived after their exit. A picture of Harry and Ginny holding hands and laughing took up half the front page.

**The Boy-Who-Lived Weds**

_According to officials at the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter and girlfriend Ginevra Weasley_

_were married yesterday. Neither the couple or the bride's family were available for comment._

_Potter most famous for surviving the killing curse as a child….._

__For the moment, the tournament was forgotten.

**Author's note:** This story is complete. I have no intention of taking it any further. Yes I left it unfinished. No tasks have been done. Over half the rituals done by the couple were not named(use your imagination and make your own). No reactions have been given to the wedding news. I purposely kept the dialogue absent at the end. For all we know they were having a conversation and didn't realize it wasn't vocalized. If any wishes to continue it or rewrite it and make it longer feel free. I have no objections. I hope you enjoy.

**Translations:**

Solvo manus manus tenura is vox =Release the bands holding this power.

Vehementer captus sanctimonia restituo = Forcefully taken purity restore

usurpo tantum quis vos dedi ego operor = acquire only what you offer I do

totus vobis ego tribuo = all to you I give

reus per cruor = bound by blood

reus per diligo = bound by love

reus per cruor quod diligo = bound by blood and love


End file.
